Night Alone
by Kikboxxer
Summary: Makoto had child problems and, she’s scared to tell her closest friends. And, mostly, ex-band members. Rated for Lanuage even if it's in Japanese.
1. Beat Up

**TRUE. STORY**.

Summary: Makoto had child problems and, she's scared to tell her closest friends. And, mostly, ex-band members.

(**Note:** There is music in this fic, if you don't like it, sorry. But, there's only going to be 2 chapters or 3 that have music in them. The songs to not belong to me. They belong to other Bands, which totally rock. And, the characters below were all ex-members in the same band. **Also:** Information on characters... It's all fake. Present time graduation)

**Main/Important Characters: Information**  
_Makoto Kino_- Main character. Ex-Lead Vocalist & Lead Guitar in a band called _Sentaku Shito X_ (Chosen Disciple X).  
**Crush**: Ami.  
**Dress**: Tomboy.  
**Age**: 17 going on 18 (10.1)  
**Sex**: Female  
**Height**: 6'0"  
**Grade**: 12-Seniour Year/Class of 2004 

_Ami Mizuno_- M. character. Ex-(other) Lead Vocalist in _S.S.X  
_**Crush**: Makoto.  
**Dress**: Girlie.  
**Age**: 17 going on 18 (09.26)  
**Sex**: Female  
**Height**: 5'7"  
**Grade**: 12-Seniour Year/Class of 2004

_Haruka Tenou_- M. character. Ex-Pianist, Guitarist and Vocalist in _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Michiru.  
**Dress**: Tomboy.  
**Age**: 19  
**Height**: 5'10"  
**Grade**: -- Graduated/Class of 2003

_Michiru Kaioh_- M. character. Ex-Violinist and Vocalist in _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Haruka.  
**Dress**: Girlie.  
**Age**: 18  
**Height**: 5'6"  
**Grade**: -- Graduated/Class of 2003

_Rei Hino_- M. character. Ex-Bassist and Vocalist in _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Minako.  
**Dress**: Tomboy.  
**Age**: 18  
**Height**: 5'9"  
**Grade**: 12-Seniour Year/Class of 2004

_Minako Aino_- M. character. Ex-Vocalist in _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Rei.  
**Dress**: Girlie.  
**Age**: 17 going on 18 (9.30)  
**Height**: 5'6"  
**Grade**: 12- Seniour Year/Class of 2004

_Hotaru Tomoe_- M. character. Ex-SFX, Turntables, Beat-boxer, Vocalist and BreakDancer for _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Chibi-Usa.  
**Dress**: Tomboy  
**Age**: 16  
**Height**: 5'4"  
**Grade**: 11- Juniour/Class of 2005

_Chibi-Usa Tsukino-_ M. character. Ex-Drummer and Vocalist in _S.S.X.  
_**Dating**: Hotaru  
**Dress**: Girlie  
**Age**: 15  
**Height**: 5'3" ½  
**Grade**: 11- Juniour/Class of 2005

**_Setsuna M._- Uhmm... I have no idea where she comes in this story, if you have an**

**suggestion, email me or post it in your review. _(Internet)_**

**Some Words**  
_Hai_- Yes  
_Iie_- No  
_Kami_- God  
_Takusan_- A-lot  
_Sukoshi_- A little  
_Doko_- Where?  
_(Domo) Arigato_- Thank you (very much)  
_Sumimasen_- Excuse me/Sorry for quick mess up  
_Moshi moshi_- Hello on phone  
_Konnichiwa_- Hello (until the afternoon)  
_Ja'ne/ Ja ne_- Extremely casual goodbye. Not used when talking to elders.  
_Sayoonara_- Formal Goodbye.  
_Gomen nasai_- Sorry, for big mess up.  
_Aishite-iru_- I love you.  
_(Note: Yeah, Those words need to be there because I will be using them all in the story. Not everyone is Japanese! List will tend to get longer throughout the story. Also, certain words are not listed due to meaning. Unless I am posting this online.)_

**Key**:  
(_Flashbacks_)  
(_"Speaking Flashbacks_")  
_-Song_-  
_-"Being Sung_"-  
"_Talking/Speaking_"  
'_Thoughts/Thinking_'

**Night Alone**- C. 1:_ Beat Down_

"You _Chibi-ama_! I don't care about you!" He screamed, not caring if anyone outside the household.

"Whatever, Suno-san." I said as I was bored.

"You _baka yaro_ and you're always in a horrible _shimatta-ketsu_ mood, all the time!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I step out of the living room and started to head upstairs.

"Where you going Mako-shit?!" I turn my head a little.

"Up to Misako-san's room." I toss over my shoulder.

"Get the h-ll back her, you snob! You know, anata wa darne desu..."

"Why? So you can beat me senseless?" I move up more step.

"No, but that's a _norou_ good idea." Suno grabs the back of my shirt and beats me down, badly.

Then, he stops and seen what he has done and gets out of the house... Probably to drink. _Kisama_.

'_Oww... Phone... Hospital..._' I try to move, but it hurts so much to. "Ah..." I wince. I drag my self up the stairs, even though it hurts so much, to Misako-san's room and bleed from my neck, under my right eye, and on my left eyebrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit up suddenly and sharply gasp. I look around the dark room. "Oh, my god..."

_Knock knock knock_. "Mako-chan? Are you alright?" I hear from the other side of the cherry, wooden door. As I walk over to the door, I flick the light switch on, then open the door.

"Hai?" I ask looking down at the blue haired girl.

"Are you okay, Koto-chan?" She asks quietly; worried.

"Uhh.. Hai, I am Ami-chan. It was... It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. I'll be fine." I grin a little.

"Are you sure, Kino?"

"Hai, Ami. I will be just fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" I repeat the word 'Hai.' For the third-time.

"Okay, just making sure. Just, take care."

"I'll be fine, Ames. Arigato, for your concern."

"Iie, don't thank me. It's a job." She smiles and walks back down the hall to her room.

Once I hear her door close, I sigh and close mine. I look up at the light. "Oww..." I close my eyes a bit.

-"_YOU LITTLE AMA_!"-

I shudder. "He's gone. Dead. Don't think about it, Kino." I strip and pull on some jeans and my favourite Old Navy black, white and grey pullover type sweatshirt. I sigh for a minute. "I don't have to deal with his _shimatta_ anymore. Plus there. He beat the _shimatta_ out of me when I was younger... Total minus. That coward..."

I open the door, turn the light off, close the door very... VERY quietly, and head downstairs as silent and stealthy as I can. Pull on my black Adio shoes and unlock the door. Before I reach for the knob, the lights switch on.

"Since when did we get a sensor for the light?" I turn around. I jump when I see Ami.

"Where are you going, Makoto?" She's **still** up?

"Uhmm... For a walk through the park." I lean against the door.

"At 6:37 in the morning?" She raises an eyebrow and looks at me in concern. '_She's... So... Hott when she does that._' I mental slap myself and go back to reality.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" I shove my hands in my pockets and look at her. She sighs.

"I'm coming with you then."

"What? Why?" I lean my head slightly to the left. My neck cracks. '_That felt good_.'

"Because, I want to. Oh, and that was gross." She heads upstairs to change as I sigh and wait there... Leaning against the door with my hands still in my pockets.

"Okay. I'm ready." 10 minutes later I hear. I look up and see her in tight faded jean and in my black and red Spitfire Skater Hoodie.

"You took... My Hoodie? _My Hoodie_?"

"Yeah, it's warm. You don't want me to wear it?" She reaches for the zipper on it.

"No, it's okay. Just, pull your shoes on and we'll head out." She walks over to me and my heart starts the beat faster. She slips her white Nikes on and I open the door to let her through and then we head for the park.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To Be Continued...** C.2- _How Would You Know?_


	2. How Would You Know?

(**Note:** There is music in this fic, if you don't like it, sorry. But, there's only going to be 2 chapters or 3 that have music in them. The songs to not belong to me. They belong to other Bands, which totally rock. And, the characters below were all ex-members in the same band. **Also:** Information on characters... It's all fake. Present time graduation)

**Key**:  
(_Flashbacks_)  
(_"Speaking Flashbacks_")  
_-Song_-  
_-"Being Sung_"-  
"_Talking/Speaking_"  
'_Thoughts/Thinking_'

**Some Words**  
_Hai_- Yes  
_Iie_- No  
_Kami_- God  
_Takusan_- A-lot  
_Sukoshi_- A little  
_Doko_- Where?  
_(Domo) Arigato_- Thank you (very much)  
_Sumimasen_- Excuse me/Sorry for quick mess up  
_Moshi moshi_- Hello on phone  
_Konnichiwa_- Hello (until the afternoon)  
_Ja'ne/ Ja ne_- Extremely casual goodbye. Not used when talking to elders.  
_Sayoonara_- Formal Goodbye.  
_Gomen nasai_- Sorry, for big mess up.  
_Aishite-iru_- I love you.  
_Wakarimasen- _I don't know.  
_Ju-ni_- 12  
_Ju-san_- 13 

**Input of-**_ Beat Down:_

"Okay. I'm ready." 10 minutes later I hear. I look up and see her in tight faded jeans and in my black and red Spitfire Skater Hoodie.

"You took... My Hoodie? _My Hoodie_?"

"Yeah, it's warm. You don't want me to wear it?" She reaches for the zipper on it.

"No, it's okay. Just, pull your shoes on and we'll head out." She walks over to me and my heart starts the beat faster. She slips her white Nikes on and I open the door to let her through and then we head for the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night Alone-** C.2: _How Would You Know?_

As we walk slowly down through the park, the sun slowly rises beyond the horizon. We find a bench and sit.

"Makoto?" Ami says, rather quietly.

"_Hai_?" I look at her.

"What was your dream about? I mean, if you don't mind me asking you."

"_Iie_, I don't mind too much. It was—It was nothing **important**... _Wakarimasen_."

"Don't lie to me, Kino-chan." She says sternly, surprisingly.

"Well.. Okay, I'll tell you. It was about me, when I was younger... _Ju-ni_... _Ju-san_."

"_Hai_, and?"

"_Wakarimasen_..."

"Please, tell me 'Koto." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I was... I was getting beat and cursed at..."

"Oh, Mako-chan." She frowns and gives me a hug.

"... By Suno-san."

"Waaa?!" She looks at me like I'm crazy now, that's great.

"_Hai_..." I sigh, hang my head and close my eyes.

"He wouldn't do such a thing. Wouldn't he? He was so nice to everyone around us."

"Well, you didn't see him when he wasn't around you all. And, how would you know he wouldn't do '**such a thing**?' Especially to me... You don't know."

"_Hai_, how would I know. I don't know what happened in that house. But I know one thing."

"_Hai_, what is that?"

"That... You're hiding something from me. From all of us."

"What's there to tell, Ami-chan?" I stand up and look down at her.

"Mako... Please, I want to help you." She stands up and looks up at me with those pleading eyes again.

"Ami, you don't need to know."

"_Hai_, I don't. But... I want to know, 'Koto. Please...?" '_Those eye... AGAIN!!!_' I sigh.

"Let's head home before the others worry, because I didn't leave a note." I walk to ward the house and notice she isn't walking next to me. I turn around. "Ami, do you want to get mugged or something, or come home with me? It's..." I pause to look at me watch, "7:06. Let's go." I wait for her to catch home, once she does we walk home with silence, but with the enjoyment of each other's company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To Be Continued...** C.3- _Night Alone_


	3. Night Alone

**Key**:  
(_Flashbacks_)  
(_"Speaking Flashbacks_")  
_-Song_-  
_-"Being Sung_"-  
"_Talking/Speaking_"  
'_Thoughts/Thinking_'

**Some Words:  
**_Hai_- Yes  
_Iie_- No  
_Kami_- God  
_Takusan_- A-lot  
_Sukoshi_- A little  
_Doko_- Where?  
_(Domo) Arigato_- Thank you (very much)  
_Sumimasen_- Excuse me/Sorry for quick mess up  
_Moshi moshi_- Hello on phone  
_Konnichiwa_- Hello (until the afternoon)  
_Ja'ne/ Ja ne_- Extremely casual goodbye. Not used when talking to elders.  
_Sayoonara_- Formal Goodbye.  
_Gomen nasai_- Sorry, for big mess up.  
_Aishite-iru_- I love you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Input- _**How Would You Know?**:

"Hai, how would I know. I don't know what happened in that house. But I know one thing."

"Hai, what is that?"

"That... You're hiding something from me. From all of us."

"What's there to tell, Ami-chan?" I stand up and look down at her.

"Mako... Please, I want to help you." She stands up and looks up at me with those pleading eyes again.

"Ami, you don't need to know."

"Hai, I don't. But... I want to know, 'Koto. Please...?" '_Those eye... AGAIN!!!_' I sigh.

"Let's head home before the others worry, because I didn't leave a note." I walk to ward the house and notice she isn't walking next to me.

I turn around. "Ami, do you want to get mugged or something, or come some with me? It's..." I pause to look at me watch, "7:06. Let's go." I wait for her to catch home, once she does we walk home with silence, but with the enjoyment of each other's company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night Alone**- C. 3: _'Night Alone_'

(-_Makoto's Point of View_-)

When Ami and I got home, we went upstairs and went our separate to our own bedrooms. After I closed and locked my door; I plugged in my headphones in my CD Player, MP3 RCA; turned in all the way up and listened to number 4. '_Night Alone_' by MEST. Then I lie down on the soft, crimson-red, carpeted floor staring at the ceiling.

-_This wasn't just another night alone. My mind has cornered me against the wall. Bleeding, scratching-Fingernails are gone. The scars on my wall will tell this all._-

I just lie there, while questions bullet in one second then out another second in my mind. '_Why are you lying to your friends? Do you think they will disown you as a friend because you haven't told them a long time ago? Tell them, or don't? Tell? No. Yes. No._'

-_I'm feeling like the worst is yet to come, because the night has just begun!_-

I close my eyes and half doze, 'cause I can't sleep with this loud music on.

-_Please let me breathe! You're choking me! And, my feelings..._-

("_I can't believe you told my mom! You fucking little snitch!" Suno grabs me by the throat and chokes me_.)

My eyes snap open and I gasp then sit up.

-_This is my fault! Downward I fall! My mind's slipping... My mind's slipping away._-

I stand up, unlock to the door and head on downstairs to the Music Room. But, I call it 'The Basement.' Because, that's what it originally was before we re-did the house.

Once I got downstairs, I put the CD in the stereo, plug in my guitar, turn the AMP on, turn the Microphone on and skip to the part that it originally was on. Then I start to sing.

-"_I never thought this night could come again. My mind has proven me wrong in the end. And, confidence in me is wearing thin. No mater what... My mind will **win**!_"-

I used to sing, in a band. Called _Sentaku Shito X-10_. But, then we split up due to school, work and all. But, don't get me wrong, I still sing 'cause it's what I do. I kinda gave it up because of Kickboxxing, Jujitsu and Karate.

Singing for me, when I'm bored or whatever, is like a... A... A natural high. I like doing it for the hell of it.

I close my eyes and continue to sing.

-"_Please let me breathe! You're choking me! And, my feelings..._"-

(_Suno-san starts choking me with his hand and punching my stomach with the free one. I kick him, as hard as I can, where it hurts the fucker_.)

My eyes snap open and I keep singing.

-"_This my fault! Downward I fall! My mind's slipping... My mind's slipping away._"-

I start playing my Eleckie (Electric Guitar), and play the mini-solo I made up. I like remixing songs a bit, but not like turntables. I mean, sometimes, but not all the time.

I mostly 'remix' songs, when I'm all by myself, with an Eleckie/Acoustic/E. Acoustic/12 String.

-"_Away... Away... Away..._ **Fading**"-

I go back up to the microphone, inhale deeply and go at it.

-"**Quietly** _Please let me breathe, you're choking me and, my feelings..._"-

Ami, Minako and Michiru walk in quietly, but I don't know and I'm not paying much attention to much accept my vocal status. And, also, the door is 47 feet behind me and I'm facing the windows looking out at the beach and the city. I hate Surprise Visitors. Unless they're old band mates and all.

-"**Louder, Almost Screaming** PLEASE LET ME BREATHE! YOU'RE CHOKING ME! AND MY _FEELINGS_!"-

-_I run to the door leaving Suno-san lying there. I open the door and the next door, slip my sneakers on and run. Just, run. Forgetting what happened back there. I just keep running. Not knowing where I am heading or going. 'I will run until I am completely safe. Away from there_.'-

I take the guitar off, take the mic in my hand and keep singing with what anger and pain I have in me.

-"_This is my FAULT! Downward I FALL! My mind's slipping... My mind's slipping... AWAY!_"-

The whole time I was singing, I kept my back toward the door. No matter what I did. If I ended up facing the door, I turn back around. But, that only happened once during this session.

So, I'm looking at the beach, which has a beautiful orange-ish, reddish, gold-ish color mixed together. Even though the rising sun is on the other side, all the mixture of colors are just... There. It's gorgeous.

After the song is completely over, I turn everything off and unplug everything but the stereo. Then, I turn around, eyes still closed and head down. I lift my head up as I'm walking toward the door. 25 feet and counting down. I open my eyes.

"WAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!" I jump and fall down on my back. "_Koi_..."

"Smooooooth, 'Koto-chan." Minako giggles while Michiru and Ami are like... All... Worried if I can say so.

"_Oh, my god! Are you okay? Is anything broken? Gomen nasai!!_" Blah... Blah... BLAH! I stand up and tell them I'm fine, nothing's broken, and no need for an apology.

"Are you sure?" Ami says checking on me and straightening my shirt and brushing dirt off me.

"I'm... Fine..." I say trying hard not to stiffen at her touch.

"Just making sure. You never know." Mina' says. I smile.

"Thanks for your concern. Now, let's go upstairs. I'll make you a big breakfast." I keep smiling.

"YAY!" hey squeal. I cover my ears 'cause it hurts. Hahaha.

"Don't tell the guys, they'll get jealous of me cooking for you instead of them cooking for you... Like they can cook anyway. Don't tell them I said that either." I chuckle.

"We promise." They all say in unison.

"Okay. Atten-tion!" I say. They line up in formation. "About. Face!" They do so, giggling. "March!" They keep giggling and head upstairs while I'm right behind them, turning the off the lights and shutting the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**To Be Continued... **C.4: _Take My Hand_


	4. Take My Hand

**Key**:  
(_Flashbacks_)  
(_"Speaking Flashbacks_")  
_-Song/Poem_-  
_-"Being Sung/Read_"-  
"_Talking/Speaking_"  
'_Thoughts/Thinking_'

**Some Words:**  
_Hai_- Yes  
_Iie_- No  
_Kami_- God  
_Takusan_- A-lot  
_Sukoshi_- A little  
_Doko_- Where?  
_(Domo) Arigato_- Thank you (very much)  
_Sumimasen_- Excuse me/Sorry for quick mess up  
_Moshi moshi_- Hello on phone  
_Konnichiwa_- Hello (until the afternoon)  
_Ja'ne/ Ja ne_- Extremely casual goodbye. Not used when talking to elders  
_Sayoonara_- Formal Goodbye  
_Gomen nasai_- Sorry, for big mess up  
_Aishite-iru_- I love you  
_Wakarimasen_- I don't know  
_Ju-ni_- 12  
_Ju-san_- 13  
_Nani ka_- What?  
_Ni_- 2  
_San_- 3  
_Dema ru/ Damare/ Yaka mashi/ Urasai_- Shut up  
_Kawaii_- Cute/Adorable  
_Okashi_- Funny/Hilarious 

**Input of:** _Night Alone_

"_Oh, my god! Are you okay? Is anything broken? Gomen nasai!!_" Blah... Blah... BLAH! I stand up and tell them I'm fine, nothing's broken, and no need for an apology.

"Are you sure?" Ami says checking on me and straightening my shirt and brushing dirt off me.

"I'm... Fine..." I say trying hard not to stiffen at her touch.

"Just making sure. You never know." Mina' says. I smile.

"Thanks for your concern. Now, let's go upstairs. I'll make you a big breakfast." I keep smiling.

"YAY!" They squeal. I cover my ears 'cause it hurts. Hahaha.

"Don't tell the guys, they'll get jealous of me cooking for you instead of them cooking for you... Like they can cook anyway. Don't tell them I said that either." I chuckle.

"We promise." They all say in unison.

"Okay. Atten-tion!" I say. They line up in formation. "About. Face!" They do so, giggling. "March!" They keep giggling and head upstairs while I'm right behind them, turning the off the lights and shutting the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night Alone:** C.4- _Take My Hand_

(-_Makoto's Point of View_-)

Okay, here I am, sitting. Waiting for Michiru's, Minako's, and Ami's breakfast. While all the food is settling, I'm writing a song. '_Or, is it a poem?'_ Well, I don't know, but all I know is that it rhymes and I'm writing it. Heh.

_-I'm losing it all so fast;  
__Because, of my damned, twisted, fucked up past.  
__Is it alright for me to carry on? Is worth living for?  
__'Cause all this sickening pain is making me so cold and sore_.  
_But, I can't seem to throw it all away;  
__Because, there is something's I just have to say.-_

'_What next?_' I examine my pen due to something us writers like to call: **Writers' Block**. **BIC Velocity Gel 0.7mm**... '_Oh, I didn't know my pen was made in Korea. I thought it was made here. Tokyo. Guess not._'

I set my pen down and get up to rush over to the kitchen. I turn the stove off carefully so I don't burn my skin. '_As if I need anymore burn marks and all_.' I sigh and set all the food on the plates and put the pots in the sink. '_I'll take care of the dishes later. Or is it Rei's turn? Haruka's? I don't know_.'

I pick the plates up and go to the dining room.

"Oh, goodie. It's done." Minako says cheerfully.

"Heh, yeah." I smirk as I set the plates down in front of them. Afterward, I sit back down and go back to writing.

-Hai_, I know it's been _kyu_ months since a strong, trustworthy relationship.  
__And, I don't know how you did it, but you put up with all my _shimatta.  
_Please don't cry, because _aishite-iru_. Yeah, every word is true;  
__You're, sometimes, the reason why I so rarely 'blue.'  
__It started off sad, but now it's just about you,  
__And, _Kami, _please. I'm begging you to say: _**I also love you, too-**

'Ehh..." I shut my notebook and listen to Minako talk to Michiru. Ami's eating and, at the mean time, finishing off something she's writing.

"...And, like, Rei... She's always **jealous** when I flirt. But, I'm just doing it for fun. I can't believe she actually thinks I'm gonna run off on her with some person. _Kami_, I would never do that to her. Sometimes I wish she would just chill and calm down. I wouldn't ever do that to her." And, ugh, she says all this with her mouth full with food. It grosses me out so much, I can't help but say something.

"Stop talking, Minako..." I say with a cocky grin on my face.

"_Nani ka_?" Michiru and Minako look at me as if I have lost my mind. Ami, well, same look, but I bet she's totally surprised I said that. Especially to Minako.

I sigh. "I meant was; either stop talking so you can chew and swallow, don't talk at all when you're eating, or... I will take your food away and I will eat it myself, since I didn't make enough for myself also." I explain. She closes her mouth without a word ('_Thank the Gods!_'), chews and swallows.

"Hehehe... _Gomen nasai_." She sweatdrops.

"Oh, _iie_. It's okay. Just... Don't do it again."

"_Hai_. I won't."

"Good."

"So, anyway, after we're done eating. What do you want to do?" Ami says then takes a fork full of eggs and bacons in her mouth. '_Cute..._'

"I don't know, you guys wanna go to the beach?" Michiru suggests after wiping her mouth.

"Yeah. Why not? Haven't been there in two weeks due to all this work." I said. '_What work was it again?_' I shrug then catch myself looking at Ami, but can't seem to look away. She's got her notebooks away. She catches me looking at her. '_Oh, shimatta_!' She blushes lightly, then 3 more shades darker. I just have this smirk then a grin and after a cocky smile on my face. I feel like a _hentai baka_ now.

-**2 or 10 minutes later**-

"Ugh... I'm full." She extends the 'full.'

"_Hai_, me _ni_." Minako groans. I chuckle.

"Me _san_." I laugh.

"You guys are wussies."

"Oh, _Dema ru!_"

"Okay, okay, okay!" I throw my hands up and start to help pick up.

"Anyway, good cooking. Er, great. Stupendous! As always. The best chef-fay in Tokyo." Ami compliments. I try hard not to blush.

"D-Domo a-a-arigato." I finally stutter out. '_I need to stop acting like this around her. She's my best friend for Kami's sake!_' She grin a trying really, really, REALLY(!) hard not to blush.

Finally, afterward, we head upstairs to change and get ready. '_I can breathe! I felt so constricted in there._'

When I was about to grab my shirt, I catch a glimpse something white. To the right, on my bed. '_What's this?_' I walk over to my bed and pick it up.

::**To Makoto**::

"Hmm... No ::From::? Strange." I shrug and open it. I begin to read.

-"_Take my hand and come with me;  
__Let me show you how love should be_"-

-"_I'll give you the support you need so much;  
__I'll let you experience that sweet-tender-loving touch._"-

-"_Take my hand and I'll show you the way;  
__Let me guide you through thoughs rough wild storms day after day_."-

-"_I'll give you the love you have never had;  
__I'll protect you from harm, I'll be your faithful comrade_."-

-"_Take my hand and I swear I'll never let you go;  
__Please let me show you all my passionate feelings that just seem to overflow_."-

-"_I'll be your shoulder to cry on;  
__I'll be your strength when life seems to do you so much wrong_."-

-"_So, take my hand with trust and compassion and trust in me;  
__I swear, I will show you how your and I's _**Love**_ should be_."-

I finish reading and I'm notice that I'm crying. But, not in pain or anger or sadness this time. In joy.

"I will and shall always keep this forever. It's really caring. I really wish I knew who wrote it though." I take my wallet out and put it in there and put it back in my back pocket.

I wipe my eyes and face and then grab my black and blood red Billabong shirt then head on downstairs.

I spot the 'guys' and walk over to them.

"Heeey! 'Koto-chan, what's up my friend?" Haruka cocks her chin at me and has this cocky grin on her face. '_Looks like someone got something_.'

"Eh... Nothing much, 'Ruks..." I shrug and stand next to her.

"That's boring..." Rei says.

"_Yaka mashi_, Rei-san." I glare at her. **Death Glare**.

"You wanna make me, Chibi-Kino?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm taller then your sorry _oshiri_."

"Bring it, punk!"

"You asked for it." We start to go at each other, just as a joke. But, Haruka thinks we're serious and holds both of us back.

"Settle down you _ni_."

We stop playing around and laugh until we see the girls come downstairs. '_Wow..._' I mentally drool

Ami is wearing a baby blue XXS tee shirt that shows her pierced naval. Sapphire jewel. Short, and good _Kami_(!), I mean **short** jean shorts that are navy blue. A light purple-blue-ish color sunglasses a-top her short, short blue hair. '_Kawaii_...' I grin like a fool. I daze off...

-**7 Minutes Later**-

"_Makoto..._" I hear someone say. "Makoto... MAKOTO!" I snap back to the Real World.

"Huh? Oh... Gomen nasai, Ami-chan." I bow embarrassingly. Blushing 5 shades of red. "_Hai_? What I miss?"

"Uhh... Like, us waiting for you to come out of your daze, you _hentai_." Haruka and Rei mouth the last two words at me. I give them a **Death Glare**. Ami notices this and turns to Rei and Haruka.

"Stop teasing 'Ko-chan, guys. And, Haruka, you should know better. You're older than her. And, Rei... Don't they teach you anything at that Mugen Academy?" Michiru lightly pushes Haruka, smirking, while Rei is fuming with anger. And, Minako trying really hard to calm her down.

"Oh, _iie_. It's okay Ames. I'll make sure they don't do it again." I crack my knuckles. I start at both of them. Ami puts her hand on my stomach and arm to stop me. I stiffen. '_Oh, Kami. I hope she doesn't notice_.'

"Leave them be, 'Koto-chan. It's only 2 P.M. and you're already stirring up trouble. Within the family. Oh, and Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Setsuna will be meeting us there. At the usual spot... _Unfortunately._" She mumbles the last part at me. I smirk.

"Hey, we gonna go or what?" Michiru asks.

"Oh, yeah." We grab the stuff and head straight out of the door.

After we pack everything away, we head for the T.K Shore Beach. Listening to some music on the way and listening to Minako and Ami jabber away about something about school in 3 weeks. '_Weird... But, way kawaii and okashi_.' I think as I drive behind Haruka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To be Continued...** C.5: _T.K. Shore Beach... Fun Stuff_


	5. TK Shore Beach Fun

**Input**: _Take My Hand_

"Oh, no. It's okay Ames. I'll make sure they don't do it again." I crack my knuckles. I start at both of them. Ami puts her hand on my stomach and arm to stop me. I stiffen. '_Oh, Kami. I hope she doesn't notice_.'

"Let them be, 'Koto-chan. It's only 2 P.M. and you're already stirring up trouble. Within the family. Oh, and Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Setsuna will be meeting us there. At the usual spot... _Unfortunately._" She mumbles the last part at me. I smirk.

"Hey, we gonna go or what?" Michiru asks.

"Oh, yeah." We grab the stuff and head straight out of the door.

After we pack everything away, we head for the T.K Shore Beach. Listening to some music on the way and listening to Minako and Ami jabber away about something about school in 3 weeks. '_Weird... But, way cute and funny_.' I think as I drive behind Haruka.

**Night Alone**: C.5- _T.K Shore Beach Fun_

(-_Ami's P.O.V_-)

'_I wonder what Mako-chan was thinking about back there at the house..._' I think while I sit listening to Minako jabber on about school. '_Can I shut her up...?_'

"'Nako-chan...?" I look at her as if I'm bored.

"Yeah?"

"Can we not talk about school right now?"

"Yeah, sure." She grins and bothers Rei.

'_How does she survive?_' I giggle a bit, and then watch everything pass out on the streets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**25 minutes later at 80 mph**

"Hey, guys... We're here." Makoto says with a grin on her face. The car stops.

"Kcchh... Attention all passengers, we are now loosing all cabin pressure, please pull your seats up in it's up-right-tight position. Thank you choosing _Kino & Hino Transportations_." Rei says. We all laugh.

"Let's go, before Haruka comes over here and drags us out." Minako says.

"Yeah." Makoto says and then we all get out of the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay... So, we're walking... And walking... And just... Walking. And...

_Everything freezes_

-Author: MINAKO! The get the point already! Get on with it!-

-Minako: Oh, hehehehe... Gomen nasai! (Bows embarringlessly)-

_Resumes to scene_

All right, so, after 10 or 15 minutes worth of walking our asses off down the beach shore, we find **_our_** spot. The holy spot where no one ever goes. Never a single person unknown inside the family. Clear blue waters, white-tan sands, bright skies, and—

-_Everybody get a Head sprung! Can everybody get a HEAD SPRUNG? Can everybody get a HEAD SPRUNG!?-_

And, no more peaceful ocean sounds... '_Thanks Hotaru._'

While Makoto, Rei and Haruka are putting the Volleyball net up, the rest of us are shedding layers and putting suntan lotion on.

I look over at 'Taru and 'Chibi-Usa. '_They make a cute couple. So close to graduating. 1 more year._' I smile a bit.

"What you smiling at, Ames?" I turn my head to the right. '_Makoto_...'

"Heh, nothing much." I smiles fully.

"You're a weird-o. Hahahaha." She's mocking me.

"Ooohh... Get over here Kino!" I start chasing her toward the clear waters. She moves around a-lot, but I finally tackle her hard.

"Ouch... that hurt, girl." She frowns and fake cries.

"You're such a baby, you know that?!" I push her back into the water and walk back onto the shore.

"You guys make a cute couple..." Setsuna says.

"... Shut up." I blush 3 shades of red. She grins. She knows what's going to happen.

'_That is so unfair that she knows what the hell is gonna happen!!!_' I glare at her slightly while she chuckles at me.

"Don't worry, kid-o, I won't say a thing." She zips her lip.

"Yeah, you better not say a word, or I'll—"

"Or, you'll what to who, Ames?" I turn around.

"Oh, uh, nothing Kino. Heh, heh, heh." I turn back around and push Sets while she's still chuckling.

"She bothering you, Ami?" Haruka says.

"Who? Sets?"

"Who else would se be talking about, 'Zuno-chan?" Michiru says with a smile.

"Eh, it's nothing, guys. Don't worry about it, alright?" I wave it off.

"Who's up for a butt-whooping in Volleyball!?!?" Rei yells over to us.

"Oh, in your dreams, Rei!" Minako walks over to the court.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"Shut up, Ames." She grins and winks at me. I make a face at her.

"I'm captain." Makoto yells.

"Me too!" I yell next.

"You pick first, my lady." Makoto bows.

"Oh, thank kind sir. Hahaha. I pick Minako." She runs over to me and gives me Five.

"YOU SUCK!" Makoto glares at me then picks. "I choose Haruka."

"Hotaru."

"Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa looks upset 'cause she's not on the same team as her girlfriend.

"Michiru." She runs over and gives us a hug.

"Rei." Rei walks over to the them and gives them a five, each

"Setsuna." She walks on over to our side and throws the ball at the other guys. We laugh.

"Ready to kick some ass, kid-o?" Michiru messes up Hotaru's short boyish hair.

"Hells yeah!" She yells with this great enthusiasm.

"Alright guys, huddle up." Minako says and we do so. "Okay, this'll be easy. Hotaru?"

"Yo."

"I'm gonna set you up with the spike, hit down hard and good so the can't hit it back, okay?"

"I copy."

"You're so cheesy, hahaha." Hotaru laughs.

"Okay, we got this, girls."

"Break!" we yell and get in formation.

Okay, so we're starting it up, and it goes back and forth, back and forth... Then, Minako sets it up for Hotaru and she hits it nice and hard.

"POINT!" I yell.

"Lucky shot..." Makoto says while she tosses over the ball. Minako serves.

25 minutes pass and we beat them. 18 to 4. Us.

"Oh, we beeaaat yoooouuuu!"

"I is sticky... Gross..." Michiru says.

"To the OCEAN!!!!" Haruka picks Michiru and runs to the water, Rei tosses Minako over her shoulder Hotaru does the same. I smile and laugh. Then, all of a sudden, Makoto picks me up from behind and runs toward the water. I scream.

"Kino Makoto! Put me down this instant!!!!"

"Okay." She throws me once we get in the deep water, but she's still standing.

"Ooohh, KINO!" I glare at her while she has this cocky smile on her face.

We all swim and play in the water for an hour than eat. And, afterward, swim again and head home.

"That was fun... We should do it again." I say.

"Yeah we should." Michiru says,

"We'll see you guys later, alright? Take care!" Haruka, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Michiru and Setsuna gives us all a hug.

"Alright, right back at you guys. _Je' ne_." Makoto says and we all get in the car and head on home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry I haven't updated on this earlier! FORGIVE MEEEE!!!! PLEEEAAAAASE!?!?!

...... Sorry. –laughs nervously- Okay, anyway, on School Days, I wrote the chapter, I just didn't get the chance to post it up, So, like, I'll do it now. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

**H.T.C.**- Thanks for reviewing the same thing 4 times. Lol, and I only put the Japanese curses 'cause I'm also using this as a graded paper for school. Lol, sorry for the inconvenience to you and everyone else.


	6. Smooth Touches

_**A/N:** I sense sexual tension in the air between Ami and Makoto. Tee-hehehe. What **shall** happen to them????_

Input: **Night Alone** C.5- _T.K. Shore Beach Fun_

"To the OCEAN!!!!" Haruka picks Michiru and runs to the water, Rei tosses Minako over her shoulder, and Hotaru does the same with Chibi-Usa. I smile and laugh. Then, all of a sudden, Makoto picks me up from behind and runs toward the water. I scream.

"Kino Makoto! Put me down this instant!!!!"

"Okay." She throws me once we get in the deep water, but she's still standing.

"Ooohh, KINO!" I glare at her while she has this cocky smile on her face.

We all swim and play in the water for an hour than eat. And, afterward, swim again and head home.

"That was fun… We should do it again." I say.

"Yeah we should." Michiru says,

"We'll see you guys later, alright? Take care!" Haruka, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Michiru and Setsuna give us all a hug.

"Alright, right back at you guys. _Je' ne_." Makoto says and we all get in the car and head on home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night Alone** C.6: _Smooth Touches_

(-_Ami's P.O.V_-)

Once we get home, we all go to bed. Immediately. So, I'm stripping my clothes off in the middle of my room and then the door opens. And, I'm naked.

'_Shit!!!!_' Alarms go off in my head.

It's Makoto…

I stand there like a deer hypnotized by headlights, not being able to move. Makoto comes in. '_Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god!!!_'

She's shutting the door and then she turns around.

'_Oh, no…_' I go all wide-eyed. She turns around and she's looking straight at me.

"A-Ami…?" She says. I can't answer. My throat closes up.

Then, for some strange reason, Makoto grins like a madman. She starts coming toward me. I start backing up. Not really caring as much as I was before about me being naked, but anyway… She's getting closer. I can't go any further. I can't back up anymore.

'_Oh, shit!!!_' My head is pounding. Makoto is still coming toward me. Then… She gets to me. She pins me to the wall and locks my wrists in her hand above my head. I see the lust in her eyes.

She leans in and whispers into my ear, "Ami… I want you…" She nibbles on my earlobe and I moan.

'_Wait, I moaned?_' I want to say something, but lust is controlling my body. I start to take Makoto pants off while she works on my breasts. I bite my lower lip and moan. She gets off me and lies down on the bed, not letting go of me. I take her shirt off and toss it somewhere.

She grins, knowing what I have discovered. '_No bra… This'll be good_.' I think and start sucking on her right breasts while massaging her left with my free hand. The other hand is rubbing her folds. I can tell she's turned on.

Then, she flips me over and kisses me hard and dead on the lips. '_I'm starting to like all this rough_.' Then, she starts going lower… And lower until she reaches my folds. She starts running her fingertips up my inner thigh, and by reflex, I separate my legs. Then she starts suckling, lapping and licking my clit. I'm gonna have a wave of an orgasm. Make that an **intense orgasm**.

I then feel her two fingers inside me, oh god, I never felt this good before. It's… Oh, wow.

Like, 20 minutes later, she stops after licking and sucking the rest of the juices coming from inside of me. I still feel the orgasm raging inside me.

I try catch my breath, and then I go on top of Makoto and straddle her. I start sucking and biting her neck. Leaving my mark. I nice, purple mark. I then going lower, kissing all the way down, and then reach her folds.

'_She's already set? This'll be easy._' I start kissing her inner thigh, she moans and moves more toward to the edge of the bed to help me out. I doubt I need the help. I smirk and lick '_politely_' then let my tongue slip in between her legs. She screams and I go in and out '_gently_.' She's gripping the bed tightly, I have a feeling… A **big** feeling, I'm gonna have to change the sheets. Hehehehe.

I let my tongue slip out slowly after she hit her 'G-Spot' Orgasm. And, I would know it was her 'G-Spot.' Afterward, we slip under the sheets and fall asleep in each other's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To Be Continued**… C.7: _That Feeling_


	7. That Feeling

There will be no input of the last chapter, due to the content. If you can't remember, there is a back button to the chapter at the top of this page. And, thank you for being a perv! Just kidding!!!!Thank you for reading.

I know, I have a-lot of Ami's P.O.V., but, I'll try to make it _Makoto's P.O.V_ or something, too; for you people who are sick-&-tired of one view of a person perspective.

**Night Alone**: C.7- _That Feeling_

(-_Ami's P.O.V_-)

I wake up the next morning feeling… Refreshed or whatever you want to call it. But, when I wake up, the bed spot next to me is cold. So cold that it make me shiver.

I look at my clock.

**10:37 A.M.**

'_It's 10:37 in the morning!?!? Damn, I slept in late…_' I get out of bed and head for the bathroom. Then I stop in the middle of my tracks… I look over to the mirror and notice that I'm in my pajamas.

'_What the hell?…_' I shake my head and go in the bathroom and shut the door. I strip and jump in the shower.

'_Was all those feelings I experienced… Just a lustful dream? Especially about Makoto? I know I like her, but, that dream, was, wow. It seemed so real…_' I grab the soap and lather. Rinse, lather, rinse, lather.

Soap. Made up of: C15H31CO2Na. Long molecules designed to suck up dirt, sweat, humiliation, and messed up feelings.

Rinse, lather, rinse, lather, rinse and lather until the soap melts down into a waxy crescent that falls out of your hand.

Once I'm done with my shower, I dry up and wrap a towel around me and go back out into my room. I go into my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I get dressed and brush my hair. I don't even bother to dry my hair, 'cause I'm so caught up into my thoughts.

'_I wonder if this means something…_' I go downstairs and go into the kitchen.

"Mmm… Something smells good." I say aloud without knowing it.

"Why, thank you, Ami-chan." I snap my head up. '_Makoto…_'

"Heh, no problem." I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. _V.O.S.S_. "Since when did we start getting _V.O.S.S_?" I ask in curiosity opening up the glass bottle.

"I don't know. Haruka's water probably." She says while putting the… That good looking piece of food.

"What is that?" I ask sitting down, looking at 'Koto.

"It's Smoked Salmon and Chanterelle Mushrooms bathed in Red Vingerette Wine. With a **touch** of Red Wine. And, on the side, Rice, Mixed Vegetable, and Potatoes." She sets everything down on the table and calls everyone down. "Oh, you slept in late."

"Yeah, I know."

"Must've been one hell of a night for you, huh?"

"WHAT!?!?" I scream, but not very loud.

"I'm just kidding. Take a joke, Ami. I was just saying, you must've been really tired, right?"

"Yeah, I was tired after yesterday. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Makoto at smiles at me. I blush. She now has this cocky grin on her face.

"What's the **cocky grin** for, Makoto?" I shoot the grin back at her, she smirks.

"Food!" Hotaru is downstairs first with Chibi-Usa.

"No need to shout, 'Taru-chan." I say with a smile on me face.

"Hey, short stuff." Makoto says. Hotaru glares at her. "I'm just playing with you, kid-o."

"That's not funny." Hotaru pushes Makoto.

"Chill, you guys." Chibi-Usa says while sitting down.

"Yeah, guys. Stop horsing around." Haruka and Michiru come downstairs with Minako, Rei, Usagi and Setsuna behind them.

"Hey. Mmm… What smells so good, Makoto?" Michiru says.

"Oh, good God…." Makoto sighs. I smirk. " It's Smoked Salmon and Chanterelle Mushrooms bathed in Red Vingerette Wine. With a **touch** of Red Wine. And, on the side, Rice, Mixed Vegetable, and Potatoes." She catches her breath.

"…Wow…… That was a mouth full." Haruka and Rei laugh.

"Shut up you two and come sit down." I say, glaring at them.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." They both sit down and say grace. Then, dig in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know it was lame, but... Glory, I'm just a kid! Well... 13, but anyway, sorry.**


End file.
